Snapshot!
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Oneshots based on pictures. Pairings on request. Shawter, Codiase, Jedam, Hardycest, Mavan, even more…
1. Photo Shoot MattJeff

_Title: Snapshot_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the pictures, not the people (except for Alexis Michaels), not ANYTHING! *goes off and cries in a corner*_

_Summary: Oneshots based on pictures. Pairings on request. Shawter, Codiase, Jedam, Hardycest, Mavan, even more…_

_Okay, in the original picture, Lita was there but…I never really liked her, so I'm cutting her out:) But the picture is off Matt, Lita, and Jeff posing in outfits (I'll describe Matt and Jeff's below) http:/ /pics. livejournal. com/terrahfry/pic/0014ctec/g69_

_.*._

"Come on, Jeff, put some pants on."

Matt looked over at his younger brother, shaking his head. Jeff was in a black tanktop with a white design that slid up on his tummy and the black boots that Adam had so lovingly nicknamed his "rape me" boots; a bit lower then knee-high black boots with a 3-4 inch block heel. But on the lower half of his body…

"Technically, I _**am**_ wearing pants, Matthew," Jeff pointed out, sticking his tongue playfully out at his brother. Covering his legs and lower body was a black and white plaid skirt with a thick black belt stopping at about his knees. Pants of the same fabric and design started from there to cover his legs. "At least I'm not wearing zebra print."

The older Hardy brother was in a light blue tanktop with a black trench over. Black boots were on his feet and blue and black zebra print pants molded themselves to his legs and lower body. "At least it's not a skirt," Matt muttered, crossing his arms.

"Lighten up, Matty," Jeff said. He pulled a sucker out of the pocket of Matt's coat. "It's not like anybody's gonna see me where it's gonna matter." He stuck the sucker in his mouth, smiling at the camera set up in front of them as it went off with a flash.

"You're such an attention whore," Matt said. He sat down on his bed and turned, his back to the blonde.

Jeff frowned. He kneeled behind his brother and reached down, his hand brushing lightly against the bulge in Matt's pants. "I think you like me being an attention whore," he teased.

Matt growled softly. "Don't tempt me, Jeffrey Nero," he threatened.

Jeff grinned. He moved away and did something to the camera, a flash going off as he went back to the bed. "Tempt you to do what, Matty?" he purred, hand reaching down to grope his older brother again. "Do you wanna fuck me, Matty?"

Matt pulled the blonde's hand away from the very noticeable tent in his pants with a low growl. "You think you're so damn cute, don't you?" he asked.

Jeff grinned again and stood up. "I _**know**_ I'm cute," he replied. He fanned himself with a hand. "How hot do you have it in here, Matty?" he whined. Jeff grabbed hold of the pants under his skirt and tugged, pulling them off over his boots. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off as well, tossing both away behind the tripod the camera sat on.

Matt watched his brother go over to the closet and get on his hands and knees, looking for something when the camera flashed again with another picture. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my purple fishnet top," was Jeff's reply. His words were muffled in his position. "I threw it in here a couple days ago and I wanna get it back."

Matt didn't say anything. He shifted in his seat, his pants getting tighter as he watched Jeff's ass swing back and forth clad in the black and white plaid skirt. The camera flashed again. "Damn it, Jeff, would you please stand up?" he practically begged.

Jeff grinned as he dug through the closet. He finally gave up and stood back up, turning back to his brother. "Matty, you just need to relax," he said. He knelt between Matt's legs. "You're too tense today."

Matt closed his eyes and rolled his head back as Jeff ran his hands up under his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it behind the camera as it flashed. "Jeffro, you know what would make me relax?" he asked.

Jeff smiled and nodded, running his hands up and down his brother's chest. "Yes, Matty?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent and virginal as he could.

Matt grinned and wrapped his arms around Jeff, pulling him into his lap. "A good hard fucking," he growled. He kissed his brother roughly.

Jeff moaned softly, opening his mouth to let Matt's tongue in. He breathed heavily when the kiss broke. He ground his hips forward against the raven's, grinning at the groan he got. "I think there's one muscle that's really tense, Matty," he teased.

Matt groaned, biting down on Jeff's shoulder. "Come on, Jeffro, don't tease," he growled.

"I thought you liked it when I tease," Jeff said with a grin.

"I don't care," Matt groaned. He shoved Jeff off and got him on his knees, pulling his pants down. "Suck me. Now."

"Forceful, Matty," Jeff giggled. "I like it."

"Less talking, more sucking."

Jeff giggled again and stuck his tongue out, running the barbell in his tongue over the slit of the raven's cock, moaning softly at the taste of precum. He licked his lips with a grin, taking more of his brother into his mouth. "Oh, fuck, Jeff." Matt's hands twisted in the blonde's hair, trying to keep himself from fucking Jeff's throat raw.

Jeff hummed softly around the cock in his mouth, choking slightly when Matt thrusted his hips up. "Matty," he whined.

"I'm sorry, baby," Matt apologized, rubbing his thumb over the blonde's lower lip. "I won't do it again." He grinned. "In fact, let me make it up to you."

Jeff squeaked when Matt pulled him onto the bed, noticing the flashing camera in front of them. Matt pulled the blonde's skirt up around his hips and bent his legs up against his chest, grinning at the sight of the pink pucker revealed to him. "No underwear, Jeffy?" he teased.

"Matty," Jeff whined sweetly as a tongue swept across his pucker. He moaned and wiggled as Matt's tongue breached his entrance, sucking lightly to get him good and wet. "Matty, fuck me."

Matt grinned. He knelt behind his brother and teased his entrance, pressing the head of his cock against his pucker. "You sure you want this, Jeffro?" he teased.

Jeff whined, trying to push back against Matt's cock. "Matt, if you don't fuck me right now," he threatened, "I'm gonna go call Adam and see if he can do it."

Matt growled and thrust hard into his brother, Jeff screaming out in pleasure. "You think Adam could fuck you like this?" he asked, practically bending the blonde in half as he fucked him.

"Matt!" Jeff cried out, pushing back against the older's thrusts.

"Who do you belong to, Jeff?" Matt asked. Jeff didn't answer, whimpering in pleasure as his prostate was stabbed over and over again. Matt growled and gripped the base of Jeff's cock, preventing him from release. "Who do you belong to, Jeffrey?"

"You!" Jeff finally yelled. "I belong to you!"

Matt grinned. "Good boy." He thrust even harder, stroking Jeff frantically.

"Matty!" Jeff wailed, releasing over his skirt and Matt's hands. Matt grunted when Jeff tightened around him, his release coming a few thrusts later. Jeff smiled when he felt a warmness inside of him.

Matt pulled out of his brother, the camera flashing again when he pulled Jeff against him. "Someone's not gonna be happy when we have to get those printed," Matt said, the camera flashing once more before it signaled that the film was out.

Jeff smiled. "They're gonna be jealous because they can't have either of us," he said. He shifted slightly, wincing at the pain in his lower back. "Did that at least relax you?"

Matt grinned and pressed a kiss to the back of Jeff's head. "Am now."

_.*._

_Hmm…I'm not particularly happy with this one, but…what can you do?:)_


	2. Distractions MarkShawn

_Title: Snapshot_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the pictures, not the people (except for Alexis Michaels), not ANYTHING! *goes off and cries in a corner*_

_Summary: Oneshots based on pictures. Pairings on request. Shawter, Codiase, Jedam, Hardycest, Mavan, even more…_

_Okay, technically, this wasn't a picture, this was a moment in the Shawn Michaels and Undertaker's Career vs. Streak match. But I still loved it and when I saw it, my slasher's mind immediately came to this. I'll explain the moment below._

_Please send in requests for pairings that you would like to see:)_

_.*._

Shawn lie in the middle of the ring, Mark leaning against the ropes as he tried to keep his balance with his knee wanting to give out on him. The raven flipped his hair back out of his face and stumbled back over to stand over Shawn, pulling the straps of his top off his shoulders and arms. He went to run his thumb across his throat, but he stopped before he even started, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Come on, Shawn," he dared. "Get up."

Shawn grabbed on his boot and tried to pull himself up, a daring smirk on his face that the cameras didn't pick up on. He grabbed the top of Mark's tights and pulled himself to his knees, his hand brushing over Mark's cock through his clothes.

Mark froze for a split second, growling down at his younger lover. He rolled his head back, pretending it was just a stretching move, when Shawn moved up a bit higher, his mouth running over his cock through his tights for a short while. Shawn moved higher, raking his hands over Mark's chest.

"Boy, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Mark growled.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into," Shawn said with a slight grin before he ran his thumb across his throat. Mark watched in anger as Shawn stood up, slapping him hard across the face.

**~.**.~**

Shawn sat in his locker room, unwrapping the tape from his wrists after his match had ended with Mark getting the win. The door suddenly slammed open and Mark strode in. "Michaels," he growled, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Hey there, Mark," Shawn said with a teasing grin. "What's wrong?" He held back a curse when Mark grabbed the tape around his wrists and tore it off.

"You were distracting me the whole match," the Undertaker growled.

"You still won the match," Shawn muttered. He rubbed his wrist where the tape had gotten ripped off. "Why are you so mad?"

Mark's gaze hardened. He motioned down at the tent in his tights. "You caused this, Michaels," he said slowly. "You're going to fix it."

"And if I don't?" Shawn dared.

"Boy…"

"Stop calling me boy," the Heartbreak Kid said. "I'm only 7 months younger than you."

Mark didn't say anything else. He grabbed Shawn's arm and yanked him to his feet. "You _**will**_ fix this, Hickenbottom," he ordered in a low tone of voice.

"Come on, Mark, not so tight," Shawn whined, struggling in Taker's grip.

"You brought this on yourself, Michaels," the raven said. "There will be no whining."

Shawn frowned, but didn't whine anymore as Mark led him out of his locker room by the arm. There wasn't anyone at the arena at the time since Mark and Shawn had the last match of the night and everyone had cleared out within the hour, the ring still set up because of the show the house show the next day. Mark drug Shawn down to the ring, tossing him in under the bottom rope and getting in right after.

"You're going to fix this the same way you caused it," Mark ordered. He looked down at the blonde sitting on his ass in the middle of the ring. Shawn didn't move. "Let's go, boy, I haven't got all day."

Shawn just smirked up at the slightly older man. "Make me, big bad Undertaker," he dared.

Mark frowned, cock twitching at the thought of a challenge. He reached down and grabbed a handful of Shawn's hair, pulling him up to his knees. "Let's go, Michaels," he ordered.

Shawn smirked, but pulled Mark's tights down, eyes shining at the sight of the hard organ he revealed. "Wow, I really distracted you, didn't I?" Shawn asked teasingly. He wrapped his hand around the raven's cock and stroked it slowly, drawing a moan out of the bigger.

"No talking, Michaels," Mark ordered.

Shawn grinned. He stuck his tongue out and teased the slit on the head of Mark's cock, whimpering softly when hands tugged impatiently on his hair. "I know, I know, no whining," Shawn muttered before the other could say it. "Just…don't pull so hard."

"You will take whatever I give you, boy, because this is your fault," Mark replied, tugging on Shawn's hair again.

The blonde rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. He took the head of Mark's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the underside as he sucked. The Undertaker groaned and pushed on the back of the Showstopper's head suddenly as he thrust his hips up. Shawn choked when his cock hit the back of his throat, but he ignored it for the time being. He'd have to think of an excuse for his sore throat later if and when Hunter asked.

Shawn breathed through his nose as he held onto Mark's hips to keep the older from thrusting into his mouth. He sucked lightly on Mark's cock as he bobbed his head up and down. He wanted to get him off as soon as possible, but he knew that wouldn't be the case. The Undertaker is never satisfied with just a blowjob.

Mark suddenly growled low in his throat and pulled Shawn away from his cock, bringing him up to his feet. "Don't think you're getting away with just a blowjob, Michaels," he said.

Shawn smirked. _Knew it_, he thought.

Mark kissed Shawn roughly, clawing at his pants. He finally just gave up, pushing the smaller man away. "Get out of your pants," he ordered, crossing his arms.

Shawn breathed heavily, his lips bruised and swollen from the harsh kiss. He didn't move, staring at the sight that not many people were privy to.

Mark stood in front of him with his arms crossed. He had no shirt on and his tights were pulled down to his ankles. His cock was fully erect and glistening with Shawn's saliva, curving up slightly toward his stomach. "What are you waiting for, boy?" he asked.

Shawn sighed. "I'm 7 months younger than you," he whined. "Stop calling me boy." He unbuckled and unzipped the back of his pants. He struggled slightly with the ties on the back, but he finally got it loose enough, sliding them off with his Under Armour, leaving him in his black and silver boots.

"I will call you whatever I want whenever I want," Mark decided. He jerked Shawn closer again with another harsh kiss. Mark walked the smaller back and pushed him against the turnbuckle, lifting him slightly. "Wrap your legs around my waist, Michaels."

"Bossy," Shawn teased. He moaned softly when Mark attacked his neck and chest, leaving small red marks at any patch of skin he could find.

"What did I tell you about talking?" the older man asked.

Shawn cried out when a finger was pushed dry into his ass, tensing up at the feeling. "Mark, hurts," he said softly, shaking at the intrusion.

"You brought this on yourself, boy," Mark said. He added another finger not long after, scissoring the two to fully stretch out the Heartbreak Kid. He grinned when Shawn moaned as he pressed against his prostate, thrusting his hips back.

"Mark, please," Shawn begged. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back when the fingers pressed into his spot again. "Please please please _**please**_ fuck me, Mark."

"Glad to know you're finally accepting your place beneath me, boy," was all Mark said before he thrust fully into the smaller blonde.

Shawn cried out when Mark entered him fully. His nails dug into the older's back to leave crescent shapes in the skin and his heels dug into his lower back, his boots leaving small red marks from the pressure. "M-Mark, move," he whimpered in need.

"I don't think you've earned this yet," Mark teased with a small grin. He pulled out so that only the head of his cock was in the blonde.

"I'll do whatever," Shawn promised, trying to get Mark back in him. "I'll do anything you want. Just please fuck me."

Mark seemed to accept that answer. Shawn screamed out when Mark thrust into him again, starting up a rough rhythm immediately. "You like me fucking you, boy?" he grunted as he pounded into the blonde. "You like my cock in your tight ass?"

"Y-Yes!" Shawn moaned loudly as his prostate was assaulted.

"Yes, what?"

"I-I love your cock in my tight ass!"

Mark grabbed Shawn's cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Do you think you deserve to cum, Michaels?" the older man asked, quickening his thrusts.

Shawn nodded frantically. Mark grunted when he felt the blonde's nails dig even further into his back, drawing blood. "Please, Mark!" he moaned.

Mark grinned and leaned a bit closer. "Then cum, Shawn," he whispered in the blonde's ear.

Shawn came with a wail, covering his stomach and chest with his own sperm. Mark grunted when the walls around his cock tightened, his own release spilling into the smaller not long after.

Mark held Shawn on his feet as he pulled out, some of Mark's cum dripping out of Shawn's ass onto the canvas of the ring. "You going to distract me in any more of our matches, Shawn?" Mark asked.

Shawn grinned, leaning up with a weak kiss. "Every single time," he replied.

**~.**.~**

It was a week later before Mark cashed in on what he wanted for fucking Shawn the week prior.

Shawn blushed darkly as he walked through backstage, ignoring the catcalls and whistles that followed him. "This is not funny," he said, finding Mark talking with Glenn in his locker room.

"You were the one that said you'd do anything, Shawn," Mark said with a grin as he looked the smaller blonde up and down in the Divas outfit he'd been forced to wear.

_.*._

_Wow. Are you __**kidding**__ me?_

_I can write fucking slash sex like this and I can't write fucking het sex? What. The. Fuck._

_BTW, I love this chapter. It is by far my favorite sex chapter I've ever written except for "Cancer" and "What Hurts the Most" in The Enigma's Playlist._


End file.
